This invention relates to travelers for use on vertical textile spinning or twisting rings, and more particularly to two-part travelers.
Two-part travelers comprise a metallic, yarn engaging part embedded in a synthetic, ring engaging part. A two-part traveler combines the wear-resistant properties of a synthetic material such as nylon where the traveler contacts the metallic spinning ring with the desirable properties of a metal where the traveler frictionally engages the yarn being spun or twisted.
In prior art two-part travelers, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,318,081 to Wayson and Bucchianeri, the metallic, yarn engaging part is enclosed or "buried" in the synthetic part. As the yarn pulls the traveler around the ring, the friction between the yarn and the metallic part of the traveler generates heat. Since the synthetic material is typically a heat insulating material, heat is not readily dissipated, but is localized or trapped in the portion of the yarn engaging part above the heat insulating part. Heat is particularly localized or trapped in the area where the yarn engages the yarn engaging part.
One difficulty found particularly in the spinning or twisting of synthetic yarn, such as polyester yarn, is that the localized heat can be sufficient to heat glaze the fibers at the surface of the yarn. This can result in an undesirable intermittent glaze effect. When the yarn is dyed, the glaze will result in irregular coloring due to differences in dye acceptance by the yarn surface. Similarly, in spinning fibers which melt at low temperatures, such as polypropylene, the localized heat may be sufficient to heat distort the yarn, resulting in an undesirable product.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to dissipate the heat generated in the area where the yarn frictionally engages the traveler.
Other objects and many of the intended advantages of this invention will be readily appreciated as the same becomes better understood by reference to the following detailed description when considered in connection with the accompanying drawing in which like reference characters designate like parts and primed reference characters designate equivalent parts throughout the Figures thereof and wherein: